


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short tag to Episode 1:18, 'Identity Crisis'.  Rated G but could possibly be interpreted as slash if you look hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Title: Dream a Little Dream of Me  
Rating: General, possible slash if ya look hard enough  
Pairing: Reese/Finch

NOTES: just a tag for Episode 1:18 ‘Identity Crisis’

 

John Reese was exhausted. After tailing two numbers and trying to figure out which was the right one, multiple fights, staring down the barrel of yet another gun and pulling a surprise arrest out of his bag of tricks the last thing the op had needed was to nursemaid his drugged-up partner through his first, and Reese devoutly hoped _only_ , experience with Ecstasy. 

Reese promised his employer that he'd stay around the library, just in case and sent Finch on his way to sleep off the remainder of his high. The ex-CIA agent removed his coat and settled his long frame on one of the overstuffed leather reading couches on the main floor. He closed his eyes, sighing as he consciously began to relax his muscles. John smiled as his thoughts drifted back to the drive home with a very happy Harold Finch.

_"Go ahead, ask me anything...."_

_"Goodnight Harold."_

_Nice to know that after all this time I still do have a conscience._ The op reflected, working his shoulders more deeply into the sofa's cushions. 

"Hey....heeeyyy.....hey, hey, hey, hey....you awake?" 

This litany punctuated by repeated taps to Reese's foot pulled him back to wakefulness. He opened his eyes to see the recluse standing next to him in his stocking feet, dressed in his trousers but with his shirt half unbuttoned.

"What is it, Harold?" Seeing his partner like this, John couldn't help smiling and the billionaire smiled back, blinking his eyes slowly.

"I'm lonely...I can't sleep." Finch pooched his lower lip out a bit. "Can I stay here with you?"

Reese sighed again, levering himself up into a sitting position. "Sure, take a load off."

The recluse beamed at him. "I like you, I'm glad you're my friend." He fell back onto the couch with a complete lack of regard for his injuries. "Wow...that kind of hurt. My leg's messed up isn't it?" Finch turned to Reese with a puzzled look.

"Yes it is."

"I wonder how I did it...." The billionaire started to giggle. "I bet I did something really stupid." He closed his eyes and let out a huge yawn.

John was surprised when the smaller man snuggled up against his side. He was even more surprised to find his arm settling over Finch's shoulders, pulling him even closer. The recluse sighed and rubbed his head against the op's chest. Harold gave a lopsided grin. 

"I can hear your heartbeat. Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump....that's nice."

"Harold, you are stoned out of your mind, do you know that?"

"Mmmm-hmmm but I feel really good...you're tall."

John laughed at the totally irrelevant remark. "You're very observant Mr. Finch."

"Finch....winch, cinch, grinch.... _splinch_....I like Harry Potter, but don't tell anyone 'cause it's a kid's book." The billionaire started to laugh again; the sound dying away as he slipped into sleep.

Reese tilted his head back on the sofa and shut his own eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd slept sitting up but it was the first time, in a very long time, that he'd done so with someone he cared for.

"Goodnight Harold...."

"zzzzzz-zzzzzzzzzz"


End file.
